


Mirrored Creation

by AlumbianChronicler



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Musical influenced, Ok Victor's still a moron but fewer people die, Victor's not a moron, Victor's not as much of moron, you can't convince me they wouldn't end up in a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlumbianChronicler/pseuds/AlumbianChronicler
Summary: Entries found in the journal of one Victor Frankenstein, disemminated to the world individually, as each entry is examined and recorded.  Supplemented by work found to reference the events as they unfolded.------------------What if Victor hadn't worked himself into a literal mental and physical breakdown?  What if he had an ounce of self-reflection?  And what if, instead of shunning his creation, he continued his experiment to its conclusion?
Relationships: Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein/Elizabeth Lavenza
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to the musical soundtrack a lot, and wanted to make something a little less... tragic.
> 
> (So it's AlumbianChronicler from the future. I am sorry, I tried to write something more lighthearted, but... Well... We shall see where the story ends up.)

November 17th

Having taken the opportunity to compose myself, I re-entered my laboratory, from which my creation was about to flee, no doubt due to my own initial response. The creature's countenance is no less grotesque upon inspection, the day's light emphasizing the tightness of his skin, and his eyes no less disturbing in full light than by lamp.

Still, I have come this far, and must see this through.

His gaze follows me as I move about the laboratory, both afraid and curious. I addressed him, but there was no sign of understanding my meaning.

The consciousness of the donor brain does not appear to have transferred with the resurrection. Further observation will be needed to verify, but if true, this fact is… most disappointing.


	2. Chapter 2

November 20th

The creature (I really should give him a name) does not seem to understand speech, but does have some ability to interpret body language and tone. His physical capabilities appear to exceed those of a natural man, and I am hopeful of his learning capabilities.

I must not let anyone know of my success until I am certain of the creature's sentience. If it turns out he has come back with no more cognition than a beast, my techniques may not be as worthy as I had hoped.

I will, however, write out a letter to my family, who I have sorely neglected this past year.


	3. Chapter 3

December 1st

Adam is learning quickly. He already recognizes his name and mine, and can repeat some words back to me accurately. In development, he far surpasses the speed of a natural born human child. I look forward to identifying the extent of his intelligence.

There is pressure from the college to return to classes. They state that I can not monopolize resources without results. 

If only they knew.

But surely if I were to reveal my actions, they would insist that I hand Adam over for further experimentation. I can not in good conscience allow that to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

December 7th

After much thought, I have decided to bring Adam back to my family home for the holiday. From there, I will decide whether to reveal the results of my scientific breakthroughs to the college.

Perhaps a second specimen, handed over at the time of animation? One who does not already recognize me as their creator?


	5. Chapter 5

December 10th

Only Henry knows of my impending return. I must be careful in introducing Adam to the world, even to those closest to me. His countenance is truly frightening at first, and though he is showing increasing signs of intelligence, he is in experience barely a child. Already there have been two incidences of his frustration resulting in damage to laboratory equipment.

It pains me not to tell Elizabeth of my coming, but I hope that the surprise of my presence is enough to make up for my transgression.


	6. Chapter 6

December 12th

Today, we met with Henry for the last leg of the journey home. He was, as expected, at first horrified by Adam's presence, though more from implication of existence than appearance. Henry has always asserted that certain laws of nature should not be meddled in.

I do hope I can prove him wrong.

Though it took some convincing, I was able to at least compel him to hold judgement until I can properly demonstrate the wonder of my accomplishment.


	7. Chapter 7

_ From a report placed by an unknown citizen, concerning a peculiar train ride. _

I swear I am not prone to exaggeration, nor to fearmongering, but the frightful sight which greeted me upon the train on the twelfth of December must be reported. I boarded the train, heading out of town for my sister's wedding.

Amongst the passengers already on the train was a young man, well-dressed and of well-born carriage, and his frightful companion. 

Now, do not think me inclined to intruding upon others' business, but the man's companion was impossible to ignore. It, and I say it because I frankly can't imagine such a sight was indeed human, was massive in stature, it's features obscured by a large coat and a very large, floppy hat.

The companion's hands showed unnatural skin, translucent and with a slight yellow cast. But worst by far was the glimpse I caught of its eyes as it gazed about the cabin.

Pale, inhuman eyes. Again, I am not inclined to gossip, nor to fear mongering, but something unnatural accompanied me on the train that day. I am glad I shared the space with it for only a short while.


	8. Chapter 8

December 13th

Elizabeth met us at the station. She was, at first, shocked by Adam's presence, but quickly warmed up to him once I explained my triumph.

She is, truly, the model of grace and kindness.

~~ Once I have completed my observations of Adam's capabilities, I plan to ... ~~

My father took less convincing than Henry, but was more reticent than my dear Elizabeth. Despite his statement of pride and wonder in my experiment's success, I suspect he is worried about the world's reaction to the… controversial nature of my studies.

My brother William, I fear, is going to end up teaching Adam more speech than even myself, with his persistent questioning. Our housekeeper Justine, however, seems unlikely to be swayed away from fear.

I will have to make efforts to keep her and Adam separated, lest misunderstandings lead to injuries, or worse, by his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I honestly planned for this to be a light set of drabbles, but... um... my brain rebelled.

December 26th

I fear the worst has happened.

Is it a monster I have created? No, the incident was accidental, I am sure of it. A misunderstanding, though it resulted in Justine’s death. My creation has shown himself monstrously, no, not monstrously, I refuse to accept that my experiments have created something that could be described as such… My science is a boon, and I will yet prove it so!

Still, he is far stronger than any ordinary man, and in an anger brought on by her continued fear, I fear he snapped her neck as easily as one would kill a bird.

He fled into the night. I will pursue him, for I fear what will become of him in the world.

Henry has urged me to go armed. I know he mistrusts my creation, though he hides his distaste well. He is my dearest friend, but even for him I will not destroy what I have created.


	10. Chapter 10

March 17th

I have been searching for months. The trail went cold in January, and though I search from town to town, I have been unable to pick up his trail again.

In my search, I have picked up a persistent illness, my breath painfully short, but I will fulfill my task! I have stationed myself in an inn in a small village, remote and bordering the woods where my creation was last seen. This failure is unconscionable. I can not allow all of my experimentation to result in Adam's destruction at the hands of fearful minds!

I will send a letter to Henry, and then I shall embark into the woods once more. Perhaps some remote family will have seen him.


	11. Chapter 11

_ A letter from Henry Clerval to Elizabeth Lavenza _

Dear Elizabeth,

I have found our dear Victor, and his creation as well. In speech distinctly improved since it fled, the creature told me of finding Victor collapsed in the forest, at mercy of the elements. He brought him back to this inn, at risk to his own life, and was attempting to tend to Victor when I arrived.

I must say, Adam does seem regretful for his actions, and I may be swayed to believe the promise Victor espouses he has.

Victor is yet too weak to travel home, but I will tend to him here. We will return safely home as soon as we can.

With relief,

Henry


	12. Chapter 12

_A letter from Henry Clerval to Elizabeth Lavenza_

Dear Elizabeth,

Victor has yet to awaken. His condition has improved, and I am sure it will continue to do so, but in the meantime, it falls to me to care for both him and his creation.

Adam refuses to approach me; to allow me to touch him or to touch me in return. He also, upon my arrival, stepped away from caring for Victor, though I catch him looking upon him for hours. But never touching.

I think he fears he will hurt us, as he did Justine, though he won’t say so. I know her death is a tragic loss, and yet… Adam is barely a child, isn’t he?

I brought back some books to occupy his time, and he’s picked up reading quite quickly. Lately, he has been holding more complex conversations with me, and I really do hear an echo of Victor in his inquisitive intelligence.

This is, honestly, the strangest situation I could never have imagined.

With hope,

Henry


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said Victor's less of a moron, not that he has any less arrogance and hubris.

August 3rd

Must he dote over me so? I am no longer an invalid to be coddled; I am well enough to continue my work!

And what work it is! 

My creation has returned to me, my terrifying, marvelous Adam, the first of a great future!

I do not know where Adam hid himself those months I searched, but wherever it was, he learned more in that time, and more still while Henry watched over us. He is not even one year old, but can understand speech, can carry a basic conversation. He can read! He can understand!

But there is else to attend to. The matter of Justine’s death, accidental though it may have been. My father, I am sure, can settle the matter, but there is the consideration of Adam’s strength and temper. I am not the one to teach him restraint, nor Henry. Elizabeth, perhaps? Gentle and perceptive. But for that, we must return home.

And then… And then the next stage of my work must begin! The world will know the name Frankenstein.


	14. Chapter 14

September 4th

Now that I have returned home, there are many preparations to make. A new laboratory, a proper one, with a viewing balcony. This time, I will present my breakthroughs. I will prove to the world that death can be overcome.

This new creation will be more refined than Adam in appearance, as I learned much from his creation.  _ She _ will be a paragon of creation, formed precisely and perfectly.

She will be used as a proof of my algorithms and hypotheses, and Adam will remain with me for further study, away from the clumsy prodding hands of those who do not appreciate my vision.


	15. Chapter 15

_ An entry from the diary of Elizabeth Lavenza, September 6th _

I am glad to have the tragic events of Justine's death finally behind us. Though I miss her terribly, I know Victor's creature did not mean to harm her. He is not even a full year old yet, but holds more strength than a grown man. He must be taught his strength, and how to help, not harm.

Victor suggested that I teach Adam, and I have agreed. At the least, it will occupy my time until Victor and I are finally to be married, while he dives back into his studies. 

I worry for him, in his laboratory, conducting research no one else dares.

And what of his experiments? It feels strange to call Adam an experiment, a creation. He is learning so rapidly, every day becoming more human in his perception.

But not in appearance. His appearance is as scarred and sallow as the day Victor brought him home to us… I wonder, will he age? Or will we grow old and die, leaving him alone in this world? Alone with people who will do nothing but fear him?

And what of this new creature? I believe Victor intends it to be displayed as nothing more than a specimen, as something to be studied instead of nurtured.

Can I in good conscience allow my darling to do this?

Can I eagerly await my wedding day when I know it will follow a new-born creation's imprisonment? My dear, clever Victor... What will become of his work?


	16. Chapter 16

_ A letter from Henry Clerval to Elizabeth Lavenza _

Dear Elizabeth,

I have caught Victor's trail. This would be easier if he had stayed on the family's property and sought to complete his second creation there, instead of traipsing across the land to a god-forsaken laboratory in a place of "science."

I assure you, I will reach him before he completes this rashness, and return to you with him.

I am sure I can talk sense into him. 

He can not bring another soul into this world just to be tortured, even for the sake of the world.

Hoping to return home soon,

Henry


	17. Chapter 17

_ An entry from the diary of Elizabeth Lavenza, January 17th _

I have grown sick of waiting for men to accomplish great things. What do they accomplish, besides ignoring those they claim to love and running off with a family left behind?

Henry has yet to return, or even to send me word of his success. I will go after Victor, then. Surely, with Adam at my side, properly dressed as a gentleman despite his size and countenance, no one will harm me.

Adam has shown himself to be intelligent and emotional. Eager to please and quick to learn. If this new creation is the same, I refuse to let her be brought into a world that will despise her. At least Adam has the benefit of being male.

Whatever it takes, I will not let Victor finish his second creation.


	18. Chapter 18

_ An entry from the diary of Elizabeth Lavenza, February 2nd. _

Henry was surprised and chagrined to see us, as well he should be. Had he not stalled and deliberated, pining after Victor like a puppy, this matter would have been settled and we would all be home and happy.

Instead, it has fallen upon me to make the plan. The resurrection is planned for tomorrow evening, as the weather-wise predict a large storm. Tonight, Henry will take Victor to celebrate, leaving the last preparations until the morrow.

And that… That is when I will do what must be done to protect my darling from himself. No nephilim shall be brought into this world, besides our sweet Adam.

Victor does not know I am here. If all goes well, he will never know, and we will soon be married as planned.


	19. Chapter 19

January 18th

All is lost to flames.

My laboratory, my notes, my work, all lost. I do not know how the fire started. Perhaps I left the wrong set of wires connected, or failed to properly insulate…

No, I conduct my work with the utmost precision, all formulas and connections down to the finest detail. I could not have overlooked anything!

Regardless… the reasoning does not matter. It is gone.

The University council will not grant me another audience. I must either produce results or admit that my studies were in folly.

I have been asked to return home. But what can I do with my failure once there? Yes, I have conquered death once, but to what end? Was it worth it when these closed minds will not even consider that mere humans can indeed reach beyond death?

And if I were to present Adam to the world, what then? They would fear him, decry him as an abomination, as something that should not live, despite the triumph he represents.

No… I must return home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

_ A letter attached to the outside of a package containing all prior documents. The letter and attached package have been set to be delivered upon the death of one Victor Frankenstein. _

To the scientific council of Ingolstadt,

I have enclosed with this letter a series of writings documenting a scientific breakthrough discovered by my father, Victor Frankenstein.

I assure you, despite the improbability of these discoveries, everything I have included is entirely truthful. Should you require further proof, I will gladly appear to you myself and offer such.

Having returned home, my father was consumed with lethargy and indifference. We feared he would never recover from the destruction of his work, but over time, he did come around. H is failure to reveal to the world his achievements and discoveries always haunted him, however, even to his death. I offered myself to prove his work, but was overruled each time by my mother and uncle.

I do hope that the details included within provide sufficient proof as to the potential of electrical energy and alchemical techniques in the resuscitation of the deceased.

I would request simply two things in return. One, that my father be posthumously granted a Doctorate degree, and two, that the discovery leading to my existence never again be applied to novel beings; that the curse of life is never granted to those who have not lived before, and who will be reviled for their strangeness once alive.

Sincerely,

Adam Frankenstein.


End file.
